Hyrule High
by Ganondorfina
Summary: The Legend of Zelda characters at school. Friendships, dramas and origins of the evil Ganon. Written by a non-native speaker, sorry :(.


Hyrule High

Hyrule High - standing in the heart of Hyrule, castle-like building, the place to be if you're either a royalty or strive to be at their service.

Birds were singing outside, but for Ganondorf the time was not so jolly, as he got asked to the chalkboard during an alchemy lesson to solve an equation. What's more useless than alchemy? Alchemy has no application in real life, it's a theoretical subject. Ganondorf stood by the board for a while annoyed with that fact. He wrote something, then erased. Someone snorted from the back of the class, someone else followed with a laugh. Ganondorf threw the chalk at the board angrily.

\- I'm never going to use it in real life. It's pointless!

The teacher just shook her head hopelessly.

\- Sit down, mister Dragmire. Link? Do you know the answer?

\- Yes, ma'm…! - Link got himself off his chair and headed toward the front of the classroom. While passing by, Ganondorf tripped him. The Hylian landed flat on the floor arms forward. Ganondorf made an evil laugh and left the classroom.

\- Mister Dragmire! - But he wouldn't listen to the teacher. - The lesson's not over!

It was quite expected to come to school and witness some kind of a fight between these two. Ganondorf was supposed to be a king one day, but that might've been questionable considering his attitude. Link on the other hand could as well be already one of the prestigious royal knights. Hyrule loved him - he was best friends with the princess Zelda and a dragon!

During the lunch break Ganondorf approached a group of Gerudo girls. Sidon was also there.

\- Hey, Nabooru! - he said in a toolish tone - Do you want to hang out sometime?

Nabooru turned only her head.

\- I date men with brains, Dragmire.

\- Why did I even need to know that? - Ganondorf exploded - I'm going to be the king of Gerudo! I don't need that shit!

\- One needs more than a penis to rule Gerudo… - Nabooru didn't look at him anymore.

\- Well said, my lady! - Sidon straightened up.

\- Shut up, shark! - snarled Ganondorf, then softer - fucking freak! - then addressing Nabooru again - And you will regret one day missing this chance! - He walked away, his head and chest high.

\- He IS quite hot tho - whispered one Gerudo girl leaning toward Nabooru.

\- Yeah - sighed Nabooru - that's a real tragedy...

Ganondorf used to have companions - Zant and Ghirahim. Together they liked annoying the hell out of everyone. They had to part, however, last year after Zant and Ghirahim broke to the school library one night and stole books on black magic from the forbidden section. They allegedly sold the books. They got expelled and the books were never found. Ganondorf wasn't involved. Zant and Ghirahim were total morons and Ganondorf was, after all, too smart for a failure like that. He wouldn't put much effort into his general education, although there were a couple of subjects he was good at - ancient artefacts and applied geology (magical properties of gemstones). He also, of course, trained hard - combat, endurance and strength. Not many students in Hyrule High could match Ganondorf's size and skills. That was very unfortunate for them each time they had a combat training. Ganondorf liked picking on the weaker students and play unfair. It would usually end up with Link challenging him and then the class would turn into a vicious fight. The students would always cheer: for Link. He could stand against Ganondorf not with his size or physical strength, but with his determination and righteousness. A notch of acrobatics came in handy as well.

One day the dean announced an archery tournament coming up in late spring, just before the summer break. Link would practice more than usually. Normally he would chose sword practice instead, but he knew he was missing some skills with the bow.

A couple of weeks before the tournament Link came to the training pit later, after most of the students were already gone for dinner. Ganondorf was there too. For the first time Link saw him practicing at the school's pit. Ganondorf would rather choose the fields and his own company. He came on his black horse Phantom. He had his hair put in a braid, that rested on his shoulder.

\- You use the bow like a little girl.

Link took a defensive stand - You use the bow like a little… Well, yeah, I know… - he agreed defeated.

\- I can show you some tricks.

A little mistrusting Link handed his bow to Ganondorf, who showed him how to take a proper stand and Link copied him. With the end of an arrow Ganondorf supported Link's elbow and aligned his arm correctly. He would lean over a couple of times to see the target from Link's perspective. Link's hair smelled of saffina soap. Ganondorf's clothes of baked potatoes. The Gerudo gave few mechanical instructions. All the situation was awkward, but Link noticed a difference: there were small technical details he would never pay attention to before.

\- Hey, thanks. I think it might actually help… I've been focusing too much on swords…

\- You're quite rad with the swords. - They exchange crooked smiles - Hold this bow higher… - Ganondorf lifted Link's arm a notch - with those wimpy arms of yours.

\- Swordsman don't have wimpy arms! - Link exclaimed offended and presented his flexed tricep. Ganondorf glanced at it unimpressed.

\- Well, you do. You may need a lighter bow. - He threw his quiver over his shoulder. - I'll be here tomorrow after class. - And he walked away toward his horse.

\- I'll be here tomorrow after class too.

Next morning the students filled up the classroom. Ganondorf came in late as usually. Link tried to say hi, but Ganondorf didn't look at him. Link rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. Lana caught a glimpse of the situation.

Day passed by as usual. Ganondorf didn't pay attention in class and was arrogant to the teachers at least twice. Link didn't pay much attention either, but he was always quiet and the teachers liked him. Midna kept sending letters and laughed often. Zelda and Lana were the perfect students.

After dinner, Ganondorf and Link met in the pit again. Ganondorf decided that part of Link's problem were too weak muscles. Arrow shooting required different muscles than sword swinging, apparently.

\- I have something, that might help your grip - he said on the way from the pit. - You can borrow it tonight.

\- Ok. And I'll see how you live - said Link smiling. - You know, what's out there besides the school's dorms.

\- Nothing fancy really. - Ganondorf sat on his massive horse, then pulled Link by the arm helping him up.

\- Phantom feels like a sofa! - exclaimed Link.

\- You mean: like a dark king's throne - Ganondorf showed teeth in an impish smile.

They headed toward the farms. Ganondorf lived quite a distance away from the school grounds. He didn't stay in the dormitories with other students preferring to be alone, so he requested a part time position at the nearby farm. He got his own tiny cottage and through physical work he could keep ripped and strong.

The room was small. There was only bed with a bookshelf over it, a table and a tiny kitchen unit.

\- Let me find it - Ganondorf dived under the bed.

\- Sure - said Link a little absentminded checking out the books on the shelf. Not surprisingly, not many of them were textbooks they needed for school. Some titles he couldn't read - Gerudo - he assumed.

Ganondorf cast a big shadow and handed him a small spring-thing.

\- Just keep squeezing it - he said.

Link would still spent most of his time with his friends, regularly taking dusk walks with Midna when she felt the best in her Twili form. However, he practiced a lot and nobody expected it to be otherwise. At least until the tournament. He would spent afternoons at the pit and Ganondorf would join him later, when most of other student would be gone. Link never really told anyone about the new relationship they developed. It seemed too weird, a little embarrassing maybe. Ganondorf never showed any signs of wanting it public either. The relationship was very different from what Link had with the girls. He wasn't sure if it would last after the tournament, or honestly - the next day. Link felt like Ganondorf was difficult to predict. It seemed like there was an unspoken agreement to keep this a secret. Anyway, Link enjoyed the time they spent together. It was different and therefore interesting.

On one occasion, they visited a nearby apple orchard. They would drop the apples from the trees with a slingshot. Both had a perfect aim. That afternoon Link decided "Ganon" was a more efficient form of referring to the young Gerudo, who liked it - in his opinion it projected power.

\- We're awesome warriors, don't you think, Ganon?

Ganondorf snorted.

\- I wish we fought like a real battle one day.

\- On the same site? - Asked Gerudo aiming at an apple very high up.

\- Eh…? Of course! How else?

\- Battles are pain in the ass. I don't think you'd much enjoy one.

Harvested enough apples they fed some to Phantom, and Link saved some more to give to Epona later. He took a couple for Zelda too.

He visited her in the castle. She was sitting by her desk reading some seriously looking scrolls. She didn't even pay attention to the apples being placed next to her. Link looked over her shoulder at the documents. Intermingled with Hylian there was another script too. Link found it looking somehow familiar, but quickly stopped thinking about it.

\- Someone uses black magic in Hyrule. It's really serious. Black magic is forbidden and has been long banished from Hyrule - Zelda informed him in very official matter.

\- How serious is it? - Link asked concerned.

\- Well, for now there are only a few people who saw the aura of cast spells, also a couple of animals were found horribly deformed…

\- Ew.

\- It's more than "ew" Link! - Zelda looked at him seriously - Necromancy is the core of black magic. The dead animals suggest necromancy attempts. We cannot let stalfos into Hyrule! Let alone other monsters or demons…!

\- Tell me if you need any help.

\- Thanks, Link - she took a breath. - Soon, if the situation doesn't improve, my father is going to give a decree. We may need some students to volunteer as guards at the school.

\- You can count on me! Finally some action! - Link jumped around with Zelda's hairbrush like a sword, did a backflip and said - Eat an apple and have some sleep - he placed his hands comforting on her shoulders - It'll be fine, you worry too much.

Next day after class Link parted with Midna and Zelda, and went for the practice. Lana wished to watch. They took Epona, since Link wanted to practice shooting from a mount. For the first hour or two Lana cheered Link every time he hit the target. She would also pet Epona occasionally.

Ganondorf was several stations farther and seemed not paying any attention to the two Hylians. Link glanced in his direction a couple of times. Lana noticed it and got suspicious. She also caught a glimpse of Ganondor's glare in their direction.

\- Isn't Ganondorf just a loser? - she sighed - I sympathise with the Gerudo for being related to him.

\- Totally.

Finally she decided she needed to go. A few moments after she left, Ganondorf approached Link.

\- I thought you will play this little love game forever… - Link didn't get a chance to defend himself. - You have to focus on your practice! I need one worthy opponent in this silly tournament!

Ganondorf revised Link's technique and made sure he exercised. His instructions and corrections got more firm, he didn't hesitate to grab Links hands and position them. He slouched over him several times helping him aim at the target his hand over Link's hand on the bow's grip. Link was learning fast. He was getting better and he was focused. At a very tense moment, when Link was aiming at a moving target Ganondorf pierced Link's ribs with points of his fingers. Link jumped in the air.

\- Aw, man! I'm ticklish! - He smiled.

They looked at each other and snorted. Ganondorf smiled too, but with some distance still. That action surprised him, but it also felt good to mess up with someone, who turned it into a joke.

Lana was watching everything (with googles and a stack of snacks). She got mad, she felt jealous and threatened. She hated Ganondorf more than ever. Link also lied to her - obviously he didn't find Ganondorf this much of a loser.

Midna was strolling in twilight as well and saw both Link and Ganondorf, and Lana rushing toward the dormitories. The boys mounted their steeds and Link might have invited himself to Ganondorf's. He felt well on the farm, after all he grew up in the forest and was tired of the city sometimes.

\- Apple? - Ganondorf threw the fruit at Link. Water in the tiny kitchen unit was boiling. Ganondorf handed to Link a handleless clay mug with steaming tea.

\- I'm gonna have some spirit with mine. You?

Link hesitated for a second, then said nothing - just extended his cup slowly toward Ganondorf.

They sat on the bed, side by side against the wall. The room was cozy. The night started to cool, but it was still warm. The small fire under the kettle still lit and the alcohol made it even warmer.

\- So… how it is to be the cool kid? - Asked Ganondorf with mouth full of apple.

Link swallowed and said - You mean like me? Dunno. - He shrugged - I think I just learned to live up to people's expectations…

\- Sad - decided Ganondorf, then said - Do you want to do something that nobody would expect? - He looked at Link mischievously.

\- Like what? - asked Link half curious half offended.

\- Like magic?

\- We're not allowed to do magic!

\- Exactly!

\- How will we even know how? It's not like we can just do magic like that - Link tried to brush the idea away.

\- I learn.

\- No, thanks… - started Link and then he realised something. He reached for one of the books with the foreign script. - This is not Gerudo! - He exclaimed. - This is the language of black magic, isn't it?! - He looked Ganondorf tensely in the eyes, who looked like wanting to say something, but he didn't make a sound. Link's reaction surprised him.

\- You do DARK magic! - Link hoped for a negative answer, then asked again - DO you?

\- H-how do you know it's DARK magic…?

\- Zelda told me. I mean, she doesn't know it's you… But I saw those letters in her scroll. You have to stop, Ganondorf! If they find you, they will banish you, maybe even imprison! They will kick you out of school!

\- Only if they find out it's me. I'm careful. I only beginner-practice and it's basically undetectable. It must be someone else. - Ganondorf felt insecure. His thoughts rushed, but he continued - I know what I'm doing. It's harmless. - Then after a moment he added more carefree - hey, it's not that bad! People freak out about black magic, but it's just a tool! Up to you how you'll use it.

Link wasn't sure if he's convinced, but he didn't know what else could he say. He watched Ganondorf troubled, but decided to trust that he knew what he was doing. Then, Ganondorf changed the topic:

\- So, whom do you bang actually? - he asked - Lana or Zelda?

This effectively took Link's attention from the previous topic. He gazed at Ganondorf shocked and went bright red.

\- I don't! I… No one!

Ganondorf laughed open mouthed and leaned back.

\- Zelda is like my sister, - Link started mumbling staring into his cup - we're too close of friends and we've known each other like forever!

\- Shut up! - Interrupted Ganondorf - I don't need to know… And you're pathetic now.

\- Whom do you? - Asked Link with slight hesitation. It only seemed fair to ask back. Also, he wanted to take the attention off himself.

Ganondorf laughed again and looked at the Hylian amused.

\- Girls. - He said with a grin.

There was a moment of silence.

\- Like… all of them? - Link tried to sound casual, but some kind of offence broke through.

\- Only those, that want - Ganondorf answered matter of factly and kept looking at Link with a small grin. He was still starring into the cup.

\- Can teach you some moves - Ganondrof offered still looking at Link over the shoulder with somehow impish amusement.

\- Oh no, it won't be… - Link didn't finish because Ganondorf swooped him of the wall and placed flat on the mattress with one hand and with the other placing Link's tea on the windowsill.

\- You need to be firm, but gentle. And look them in the eyes. - That was indeed firm. It was also gentle and yes, for a second, they looked into each other's eyes. Link turned angry and got himself up. Nobody said anything for a while and the air went very heavy. Ganondorf were still looking at Link, but a bit cautiously now. Link's eyes were unable to find a point to rest at. The seconds lasted very long. Suddenly the alcohol seemed to work stronger, confused the senses and emotions. At one moment Link's gaze stopped at Ganondrof's lower body. The Gerudo froze.

\- You didn't just get a hard on?! - Link jumped off the bed, so did Ganondorf.

\- Technically I did, but it's not…

\- Whaaat? - Link was looking around the room not knowing the best thing to do right now. He felt and looked like trapped animal. - Man, that's fucked up!

\- It's because you look just like that one girl...

Link groaned and did the first thing that came to his mind: left the room through the window.

\- The window? Seriously? - Ganondorf sounded helpless and annoyed.

\- Thanks for the tea! - Link marched toward Epona, climbed on her and left.

Ganondorf run his hands down his face, then kicked the bed. He noticed the tea spilled.

The next afternoon, Link took a break from the practice. He decided it would be better not to see Ganondorf that day. He wanted to spent some time with Midna. Lana joined them too. He liked and respected Lana - she was smart, and funny, always positive, but he was uncomfortable with her admiration and clinginess. She also expressed the deepest interest about his afternoon trainings. Besides, he wanted Midna's advice on a matter he wouldn't discuss with anyone else. Even with Zelda, who was busy with her royal duty at this time anyway.

Next day after the classes Link, Zelda, Midna, Sidon and Lana walked toward the school gates. Ganondorf caught up with them.

\- Going to the pit?

\- Whoa, since when you're friends with Big G, Link?! - asked Sidon amused and surprised.

Everyone in the group looked at him interested. They were smiling. Except Lana.

\- Um, ehm actually - Link a bit ashamed wanted to tell the truth, but Lana interrupted him. There were other students in close proximity, apparently very interested in the news. Lana felt like this might be her chance to take revenge on Ganondorf for befriending Link.

\- Oh, Link and Ganondorf are actually BFFs now! - she laughed charmingly - If you ask ME it must be some love affair - she made it sound like a joke.

\- Only: nobody asked you…! - said Midna through her teeth, hoping this will be over soon, foreseeing where it was going. Lana leaned over Link - Should we tell them about the thing? - She manipulated the situation perfectly. She had no idea if anything unusual happened, but she knew these two kept their meet-ups in secret, so it needed to work. And it did. Ganondorf turned red and angry. Why would Link tell anyone about the other night?

\- What? C'mon Lana! - Said Link awkwardly… - We do not… do things together...!

Ganondorf looked at them with disgust - You little pathetic Hylians. - He turns around and walked away, proud on the outside, hurt on the inside.

\- Duuude… - sighed Midna.

The crowed went back to minding their own businesses, just a little more confused than before. Link said quietly:

\- Actually we did practice together and he was nice to me… I feel like a jerk. - Then frowning he looked at Lana - Why did you say that, Lana?

\- Oh Linky, you know I didn't mean anything bad. I just thought I'd joke a little… I thought he'd laugh and we'd break the ice…

\- Well, it didn't work - Midna rolled her eyes.

Zelda looked worried and said - I'm sure it's ok Link… He doesn't care. It's Ganondorf…

Link just made a pathetic face and bit his lip.

\- You can always talk to him and apologise - Zelda brightened up.

She and Midna walked away. Lana stayed, she looked guilty, starred at the ground.

\- I'm so sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you. I feel so bad. I'm such a bad parson…

\- Oh no, Lana, it's ok. It's not your fault…

\- You're the best, Link - Lana hugged him. Link didn't hug her back eagerly.

Link didn't find Ganondorf at the school's training pit. He went looking for him to the fields. Ganondorf rode Phantom shooting his home-made targets. Link galloped in his direction on Epona. Noticing that, Ganondorf dismounted and put his things together.

\- Hey - called Link - you're leaving already?

\- I don't need to practice…

\- Oh, I DO tho! - Link laughed awkwardly - Do you want to… Hey, about that… I don't understand why she said that. I didn't…

\- Whatever. You all are little jerks anyway. I don't care.

\- You don't? - Link felt relieved, but his face wasn't sure if should express happiness and gave an awkward, uncertain grimace instead.

\- No. Why would I care about YOU? It's not like we do things together. - He mounted again and was ready to leave.

\- It's not what I meant Ganon. Not what I wanted to say! I'm… sorry? - It didn't come easy.

Ganondorf walked away. Link stood there watching him go. The Gerudo didn't show up for practice for the next days. Link still trained a lot. He made himself stop caring about the situation, after all they were not friends. They've never been. That thing was some odd event - Ganondorf must have wanted to feel superior toward Link and therefore helped him with the bow.

\- You're ok? - asked Midna one night - You don't do much more but shooting arrows lately.

\- Yeah, it's because of the tournament. I want to be good…

\- Of course you do - Midna smiled leniently. - FYI I saw Ganondorf. He didn't look heartbroken. On the contrary, he was pumped working out in the fields. I guess he was supposed to plow them instead. But that'd be typical - she grinned.

\- Yeah - Link stayed focused on the target - whatever.

\- You're over it?

\- Over what? We've been always dicks to each other.

\- You know, darkness is pretty, and it attracts people. But if someone doesn't belong to the darkness it might corrupt him…

\- You mean, - Link hesitated and looked at her - I have darkness in me? - He lost confidence.

\- No Link! You're so full of light it blinds me! But Ganondorf might not be…

Ganondorf and Link haven't seen each other until the tournament. Even then, they really didn't acknowledge each other. Link truly didn't feel anything anymore, after all, he tried to make it right, but Ganondorf was just his old self - no one could help that.

Link won the archery competition coming shortly before Ganondorf. Hyrule High students circled him congratulating. It was a big deal, the victory guaranteed free admission to the knights academy.

\- Say "thank you" for letting you win - Ganondorf approached the group.

\- Link won because he's awesome - said a girl in the crowd and made an ugly face.

\- I won, Ganon, because I became better than you. I won because you underestimated me. - Said Link firmly. - There's nothing I could thank you for.

\- Yeah, keep telling yourself this - Ganondorf snorted - Without me you'd be shit - he left.

Link run after him.

\- Don't forget I know your little secret - Link wasn't sure why did he make it sound like a blackmail. - And what you did to Zant and Ghirahim was really shitty. - At this point Ganondorf got puzzled, he lost the grip where this could be going. - You have the stolen books. They got in trouble because of you. Are you always using people? - Link continued - What did you plan to use ME for?

\- Dude!- attacked Ganondorf back - The only person who gained in this little charade is YOU. You're their hero now, because I helped you. Get over yourself - he poked Link in the forehead. Shame paralysed Link, but Ganondorf couldn't see it proudly walking away.

It seemed like Link and Ganondorf had nothing in common anymore. They haven't seen each other since, except from the classes, but even then they would never talk. Link, with a dozen other students, including Midna, and Sidon was also involved in the new defence training at Hyrule High. The black magic activity didn't grow fast, but grew nonetheless and the king was about to give a decree. The day of the reading, Ganondorf didn't show up at school. Simple coincidence, but the bigger was his surprise when he came the next day and saw Hyrule High guarded and some of his peers in armour.

He was rather keeping away, more than usual. He didn't look well, his dark skin got sickish greyish-green and was dry. During the long lunch break he sat in a remote corner of the school yard leaned over something in a great focus.

Link didn't feel proud of their last encounter. He also still had Ganondorf's little spring exerciser.

\- Hey, you're ok? - Ganondorf didn't see Link approaching. The Hylian wore the armour of the school guard - chainmail, sabatons and greaves, and heavy leather gauntlets. He held the helmet cradled in his arm. Today was his day on duty. - Thanks, it helped - he extended the object toward surprised Ganondorf, who rushed to hide the thing he was working on - a small polished gemstone framed in gold on a chain. It looked like a piece of jewellery.

\- You ARE the reason I won - Link half-smiled and shrugged.

\- The armour suits you - Ganondorf accepted the object.

\- Right? I'm liking it! - then with consideration - You look tired… - silence - Anyway, I have to ask you to join the students in the main yard. We don't want anyone to stay away from the group. In case of danger.

\- There's no danger - said Ganondorf with a crooked grin. He wasn't pretty now - You know that, man!

\- Is it ALL you? - Asked Link worried. - You get yourself into trouble!

\- What's that to you?! - Ganondorf stood up annoyed.

\- You have to stop. It seems like it's serious.

\- I'm not stopping! I'm getting good at it!

\- But I'm on royal duty and… You put everyone in danger and risk the peace of Hyrule! It's only a matter of time when it slips out of your control!

\- Then turn me in - challenged Ganondorf leaning over Link - you royal puppet - he said through his teeth grabbing Link by his chainmail, pulling closer to his face with a hateful grin.

\- And maybe I will! - Link was angry now. He freed himself from the grip and was about to leave. - Don't make me ask you twice to join the other students. - He marched away briskly.

\- Everything's all right, Link? - asked Zelda when he joined them. She looked in Ganondorf's direction, who was packing his things. He noticed her glance.

\- Yeah… He's just being a jerk.

\- I think you're a splendid guard, Linky - Lana hugged him - And so handsome - she run her finger down his chest. He pushed her away gently. That hurt her feelings. Link was too occupied with his new evil friend and that "friend" needed to disappear from the picture. Cheerfully she run toward the corner of the main yard where Ganondorf was heading. She knew a thing or two about magic, she read about people consumed by it, and she put the facts together. Maybe Ganondorf didn't deserve this, but she couldn't have risked him and Link reconcile. Years after the incident she would remember being blinded by jealousy at that moment.

\- Don't you do anything special? - she asked Ganondorf with a poisonously sweet smile.

\- Leave me alone…

Lana reached toward his backpack - Show me what you have there. I know what you're doing. - As she pulled the bag, the gemstone fell out. Later it was recognised as an artefact in the making, meant to increase someone's magical power when worn.

\- Get lost! - Ganondorf pushed her away, she landed on the hard brick.

Link and Zelda appeared quickly at the scene. Midna followed and a small crowd started forming. Midna helped Lana stand up - What were you trying to do?! - She asked.

Lana jumped on her feet and charged at Ganondorf accusingly.

\- He's the necromancer! - She pointed her finger at him - I know it. He does black magic and puts us all in danger!

\- Lana! - shouted Link trying to stop her from saying all this.

\- You little cunt! - Ganondorf's face grimaced uglily. Green fire kindled in his palm, which he threw at the terrified girl. After that many things happened simultaneously. Zelda repelled the spell, Link drew his sword and swung it at Ganondorf. He was aiming with the flat side of the blade at Ganondorf's waste, but he, exhausted by the spell, fell to his knees. Because of that, instead of the waist, the steel hit him in the face. Ganondorf dropped on the ground unconscious. His nose bled terribly and was very broken. From this day on, Ganondorf's nose was never straight and handsome anymore.

After a short moment of breaths held, Zelda looked at Link very gloomily. She never was as serious. - Link? Did you know?

\- Um… - Her face never felt so foreign to him. He knew she was disappointed and felt betrayed. - Not at first… - He finally admitted quietly and glanced at his blade - Fuck - he whispered seeing the blood and dropped the blade. He turned behind to check on Ganondorf, but he was already being taken somewhere by the royal guards.

\- What will happen to him? - asked Link barely looking Zelda in the eyes.

\- It's not your concern - she answered shortly and headed after the guards toward the castle.

Midna embraced Link comfortingly. At least she tried - it was the middle of the day and in her current form her arms were a bit short.

\- Link, you're my hero - Lana cried and tried to put her arms around his neck.

\- Lana, - Said Link and stepped back to create some distance - what were you thinking?!

\- I'm not a good person, Link - wept Lana and for the first time she might have been honest. She run toward the dormitories.

Ganondorf spent a couple of days in the royal hospital, his room was constantly guarded and no visitors were allowed. It wasn't a surprise or a secret anymore that he'll be expelled and banished from Hyrule. The desert people wouldn't welcome him open armed anymore either. Nabooru and the Gerudo girls were disgusted by his actions as well as ashamed. Ganondorf never represented their kind proudly, but nobody expected THAT.

Lana's disappearance was however the most shocking. She left the school, didn't tell anyone where she was heading, what was she planning to do. The school felt very weird and unfriendly. The summer break was something everyone really anticipated. Most of the Gorons, upset by the events, already left to the mountains.

For the last time Ganondorf showed up at school to retrieve his documents. The knights escorted him. Link trotted a distance to catch up with them.

\- Are you really leaving? We have only one more year left! If you plea to the king and princess Zelda they may give you another chance. - He spoke faster and more eagerly than he expected.

\- Your little whore Zelda - Link grimaced at those words as if they hurt him physically - and her father - continued Ganondorf - already spoke to me about my options… Besides I have better things to do than this - he gestured at the school building.

\- Like what? - Link laughed awkwardly.

\- Don't you belittle me, you overconfident shit.

\- Oh c'mon Ganon. I tried to warn you! It was an accident.

Ganondorf looked at him fed up.

\- Did you accidentally swing your sword at my face? Hero? - He turned back and walked toward the gates flanked by the knights.

\- Ganondorf, wait! - asked Link. What he got in response was Ganondorf's middle finger.


End file.
